


Burning Alive

by captainraz



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be healthy to burn like this all the time when they are together but thinking is the last thing either of them want to do. Written for Femslash February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Alive

Miranda is barely through the door before she is all over Andy. It’s always this way between them ever since whatever this is had first started. Miranda will call and arrange to come over and Andy will agree, knowing full well she’ll lose control of the situation the moment the older woman walks through the door.

And Andy is so far gone she didn’t even care.

Every time Miranda touches her Andy feels like she is on fire. She is lost, utterly, in this woman. This infuriating and occasionally cruel woman who kisses Andy like she is oxygen and fucks her like she’d die without it. Who sets every nerve in Andy’s body ablaze, makes her lose control of her thoughts and makes her want like she’s never wanted before in her life.

Sometimes Andy wonders why they hadn’t been doing this every day when she worked at Runway, but if they had nothing would ever have gotten done. It would have been difficult to explain to the board of directors that the print deadline for their biggest selling magazine would have to be pushed back because its Editor-in-Chief couldn’t keep her hands off her second assistant and vice versa. They’d both wanted to; that much had been clear from the heated looks they’d given each other when they thought no one was watching. And now—now that there is no Stephen and no Nate and Andy doesn’t work for Miranda any more—now that’s out of the way they are free to do what they’d always wanted, which is to fuck each other to within an inch of their lives.

Miranda pulls out of the kiss just long enough to drag Andy’s sweater over her head but already Andy feels bereft at the loss. A few inches of space between their lips and Andy feel cold, like she’ll never be warm again. It can’t be healthy to burn like this all the time when they are together but thinking is the last thing either of them wanted to do. If they think about this then feelings might get involved and they’d realise they are far more to each other than just the best sex either of them has ever had.

Andy drags Miranda’s mouth back to hers, needing it like she’s never needed anything. She is drowning, even though it shouldn’t be possible to drown when everything is aflame. Somehow they manage to get Miranda’s blouse and skirt off without breaking the kiss again and Andy gasps. Stomach to stomach, the heat of Miranda’s skin burning like a brand against the fire of her own, Andy has never felt so right.

Needing to see more than she needs to feel right now, Andy pulls back to just look at the woman in her arms. Miranda’s hair is mussed, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving with every breath. Her pupils are blown wide open, making it appear as though her eyes are so dark as to be almost black. The sad remains of Miranda’s lipstick is smeared all over her face and yet Andy thinks she’s never seen anyone look so beautiful.

Then the flames of desire lick at her heels again and everything is overwhelmed by arousal. Andy presses her lips to Miranda’s shoulder, wanting, needing to taste every inch of her. Fingernails scratch up her back, hands searching for Andy’s bra to remove it, because there can never be too much skin contact between them. Andy ignores the wandering hands, far too busy sucking bruises of ownership onto a pale collarbone.

Somehow they make it to the bedroom and Andy feels her back hit the mattress even as Miranda’ slender but strong fingers press bruises of their own into her hips. Miranda’s tongue presses against her nipple and the last ashes of rational thought are blown from Andy’s brain. For now there is nothing but heat and skin and the delirium of pleasure.

Miranda’s kisses feel like brands against Andy’s shoulder, her breasts, her hip. Skin sears wherever Miranda presses her lips, further stoking the flames that already threaten to immolate both of them. And then Miranda is between Andy’s parted legs and oh everything is wet and hot and Andy can barely breathe.

It seems like barely any time has passed before she is screaming and thrashing wildly. Her climax is an explosion that provides some relief but does nothing to quell the fire that has settled low in Andy’s belly. She takes several shuddering breaths as she tries to get herself back under control. It’s a futile attempt she knows; one glance at the smug satisfaction in eyes so blue they too burned and she is lost. Andy has been lost in those eyes a long time and can’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else.

Andy lunges for Miranda, the fire in her skin demanding her lover feel the same heat as she did. It’s her turn to tease and taunt and stoke and Miranda’s response doesn’t disappoint. For someone known as the Ice Queen there is nothing cold about her responses to Andy’s ministrations. Soon she is sighing out her release—oh, oh, Andrea—saying Andy’s name in that delightful way that that makes her spine tingle.

The fire between them dies down to embers, everything glowing gentle red. They’re both content to smoulder but the slightest breath would stir the ashes and the fire would come roaring back to life. Sometimes that’s what they want but today they seem content to bask in the warm afterglow.

This is when things can get awkward between them, when the insistent heat of _need_ has worn off and they’re laid there sweaty and entwined. In this moment there is just the two of them being themselves and this is when they start thinking again.

Sometimes they’re lucky (and tonight it seems they are) and they quiet and still afterwards, falling into gentle slumber. It’s certainly preferable to the doubt that creeps in at other times. Because when they’ve stopped burning Andy starts to wonder about the future, and she assumes Miranda must too. Is this just sex, nothing more than an itch to be scratched or is there more to be had? If either of them were thinking clearly—and its difficult to do after they’ve both had mind blowing orgasms—they’d realise that the fire wouldn’t have burned as long or as hot if sex were all this was.

All Andy can do is drift gently off to sleep wrapped around the one person who can break her heart and hope she doesn’t get burned.


End file.
